As is generally well known, printed media remains one of the main vehicles for a person to receive news and other information of interest. While there is a proliferation of an Internet-based content, many still prefer to print such web content and read the printed document. Printed media is also prevalent in business environment, being related to contracts, agreements, presentation material, photographs, technical documentation and the like. It is also well known that a considerable amount of effort is spent on managing printed media, either printing, copying and distributing printed materials and documents or scanning them into electronic format for ease of storage and retrieval and for later distribution over Internet. Prior to the development of the present invention, scanning of printed media required dedicated scanning equipment. However, stationary scanners are not readily and conveniently available at a time of need while portable scanners are often large and inconvenient to carry particularly by business travelers, generally require a flat surface to rest on for optimum performance and often require immediate connection to a computer in order to store scanned images.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved multifunctional hand held mobile communication device and method for managing documents.